Irken Erotica
by InsaneKittenProductions
Summary: A series of erotic One-shots about Irken invaders Kit,Tak & Zim, Human, Dib, and even SIR Units Ni-Ni & Gir. Rated M for alien and robot sex,masturbation,and other sexual refrences.ZaDr ZaTr ZaKr and more pairings Read and Review


Mosh Mosh!Kitty here!and heres the first chapter of my series of one-shots!hehehehehe READ AND REVIEW!

Warning:language,and sex.

Disclaimer:I dont Invader Zim. J.V. does!  
Invader Kit and Ni-Ni are my charaters!I own them  
B.T.W. dont blame me if you get hard-ons or nose bleeds,im not a nurse,im only a freshman x3 LOL

Chapter 1 SIR Units

Zim glared at Kits round ass. It was tempting him to touch tempting!It took all his will power to not pounce her right then and there. a low growl escaped his green lips.  
_'i hate you soooo much Kitty!'_ he screamed in his head. He watched as Kits hips started to sway to the spanish music blaring from her ear clips. Her curled antennas  
twichted and bobbed as she white skirt twirled and swooshed around her green thighs occasionally giving Zim a glimpse of the black lace panties. Kits hips did  
of full 360 was completly oblivious to the effect she had on Zim as she swayed her hips from side to side,letting the beat of the mexican music flow through  
batter mixed with her,splashing on the floor every now and then. Gir and Ni-Ni giggled loudly,swaying their tiny metal body to the faint blast of drums and guitars eminating  
from her ear eventually stopped dancing with Ni-Ni and started dancing to his own rhythm. Kit put the bowl on the counter and grabbed Ni-Nis metal hands,they  
twirled and danced in circles ignoring the cake batter that was spilled by started drooling. As kit twirled,her white skirt flew up,revealing the lacy boy shorts completly.  
He caught glimpes of forbideen green he had a nose,blue blood would be pouring from it and he'd be on the floor, shifted pants seemed  
to get tighter.A little too tight,if you ask him, but it didnt last long for him,much to his relief. The oven beeped,stopping Kit,Ni-Ni and Girs little dance party. Kit put the mix in  
a cake pan and placed it in the -Ni and Gir continued to dance non-existent turned to Zim who was glaring at the bugle in his sighed,taking off  
the ear clips and turning her music off.  
"You know,instead of staring at it,why dont you just take care of it?" She asked sitting on the arm looked up to find her smiling.  
"Eh?"he asked. Kit pointed to bulge.  
"That,are you just going to stare at it or are you going to fix it?"  
"oh uh ya..." he stared at it sighed._'if he doesnt fix that soon,he'll be begging me,too.' _she thought.  
"it doesnt look like your going to do anything so," she shifted to sit on the couch," why dont you let Ni-Ni do it for you."  
"What?"he asked alittle stunned.  
"Ni-Ni has a sex chip in her."She just stared at her like she grew a second head.  
"Remember when i told you that i escaped Snoorge and ended up on planet Sneeer?" Zim nodded."well i meet a sneerian there and she helped my get over my past alittle.  
She actually created a chip that lets her perform oral sex."  
"perform...oral...sex?"he asked,alittle stunned.  
"yup!"she smiled"she's really good at it,too!" she couldnt believe Kit,the sweet,innocent and naiive irken he's known his whole life,actually had a sex toy!  
Silence filled the gap between them. It was broken when they heard an explosion from the came running out,with cake batter all over him.  
"Im gunna watch the Angry Monkey showw!"He screamed,turning the tv on and sitting on the floor muttering "i love this show."Zim growled and kit just rolled her -Ni  
walked in shiny and cake batter waved to them and sat next to blush deepened and he returned stare back to his eyes went from her SIR unit  
to Zim who was staring at the bulge again then back to her SIR unit.  
"Computer."she said  
"What do you want?" it responded boredly.  
"Take Zim to his room and dont let him leave."  
"Whatever."it replied continued to stare at his pants,cursing Irk and hell for making Irken boners last so got of the couch and let it shift into a elevator,  
sending Zim down to his ignored his yelling and sat back on the couch.  
"NI-NI!"she yelled.  
"Yes My Mistress!" She said,standing up and eyes turning red.  
"Get into 'sex' mode and go pleasure Zim."  
"Yes My Mistress!" her eyes faded back to pink then changed to took the kitchen elevator to Zims room.  
"He'll thank me later."She whispered and relaxed on the couch,watching the tv with Gir.

IN ZIMS ROOM

Zim landed rather ungracefully on the tried to move but it only sent waves a pain in a certain area that shouldnt be in started cursing in Irk,english,and french.  
"COMPUTER!" he screamed.  
"What now?"  
"Take me up to the living room." he commanded.  
"No,Kit told me to keep you in here for some reason." it stated,yawning. How a computer can yawn was beyond zim.  
Zim glared at the ceiling,hoping to burn a hole in only looks could elevator dinged catching Zims looked to find Ni-Ni standing there,her eyes glowing  
purple.  
"Mistress has sent me to pleasure you." She stated blankly.  
"P-ple-eas-sure-e m-me?"  
"Yes."  
She climbed onto the bed and pushed the frozen,blushing Zim crawled in between his legs and yanked his pants down,freeing his erection from its confindes.  
All the while Zim was screaming in his watched as Ni-Ni yanked his pants down,pulling his erection into her squeezed his eyes entire body  
tensed but relaxed instantly when he felt her tounge lick the slowly worked tounge around the head then down his traced her tounge back up before taking  
as much of him as she could fit in her tiny mouth,using her metal hand to cover the remaining bobbed her head,slow at first then gaining squeezed his  
eyes shut and his antennas flatten against his head in pure suck sent waves of pleasure throughout zims body,sending him closer to the arched his back,  
clutching the sheets.a familiar heat pooled in his stomach.A few more sucks and Zim expxloded in her let out a rather loud moan as he body arched  
even further off the -Ni still kept Zim in her mouth as he rode out his body fell limpy on the struggledto catch his -Ni stode up,wiping her  
mouth with the back of her hand.  
"All finished."She saluted and jumped off the bed,heading back to the living room.  
Zim stared at the ceiling trying to calm himself down.  
_'wow...she wasn't kidding when she said she was good with her tounge.'_ he layed there for what seemed like hours before he eventually sat up and pulled his  
pants up.  
"Computer."he asked tiredly.  
"What now."it repiled alittle annoyed.  
"send me to the living room."  
" unless Kit tells me to."

IN THE LIVING ROOM

Kit heard the kitchen elevator looked up to see Ni-Ni exiting the kitchen.  
"How was it?" She asked.  
"Zim has reached orgasm"She eyes faded to pink and she smiled.  
"Zim tasted like candy!he was yummy!" She screamed then ran to Gir and sat next to stared wide-eyed at her SIR unit.A blue blush dusted her cheeks.  
"uh..okay...didnt need to know that.."  
"Zim wants to come i let him?"The computer asked.  
"huh?oh uh ya..sure whatever."She mumbled.10 seconds later Zim came flying from behind the monkey painting above the landed on the floor with a loud thud.  
"i hate you kit."Zim growled,glaring up at her.  
"I love you,too, welcome by the way." She got up and sat on the couch,crossing his arms across his tiny sat there silence,watching another  
cartoon involving a big headed blue alien and his minon trying to take over some place called passed before kits curiosity go the best of her.  
"so,how was it?"she asked.  
"eh?" he asked,turning to her.  
"how was it?"she repeated.  
"oh,uh...it...it was...okay..."he smiled but didnt answer passed before she broke the silence,again.  
"your such a liar.I heard you screaming from here."the smile on her face turned from an innocent one to a wicked face turned a dark burst out in giggles,  
falling to the tried to burry himself further in the kits fits of giggles subsided,she got up off the floor and back on the couch.  
"dont worry zim. i was like that the first you want,i can download the chip into Gir." she offered. Zims eyes widen and he shot her a death antennas went flat  
against her head,and she put her hands up.  
"okay okay, i wont put it in Gir."Zim still glared at her,making her antennas flatten further against her didn't like his Zims glares,he looks  
idea popped in her head,making her antennas twitch slightly.  
"or you could just borrow her when ever."Zims antenna shot up.  
"really?"  
"yup." Zim squealed rather girly and hugged jumped off the couch and went to the lower levels of the house a.k.a his just smiled.  
"Have fun!"She turned to her SIR unit,who was lying on the floor next to Gir.  
"Ni-Ni!"  
"Yes Mistress!"  
"Get into 'sex' mode and stay like that till Zim says not do anything untill he says ?"  
"Yes Mistress!"She saluted,her eyes turning purple again and she followed made sure they were both out of the room before turning her attention to the defected SIR  
unit staring at the TV.  
"GIR!"  
"Yeess" he said,not taking his eyes off the tv.  
"wanna learn something new?"  
"like wat?"he asked,curious now.  
"come on,lets go down to the lab."  
"but i wanna watch the big head blue man show!"he whined  
"i'll buy you tacos."  
"OKIE DOKIE!"He jumped up and followed Kit down to the lab.  
Kit giggled wickedly.  
_'Zims gunna hate Gir in sex partner mode,but its worth it.I just hope he doesnt get distracted.'_

The End

Taa-Daa!First erotic one-shot of the series x3whataya think?

i've always wanted to write a story this ever since i read "Irken Erotica" By Kira Kei Jinx. Im not really good at sex scenes that involve 'sex toys' and guys for that matter.I tried my  
best!  
ONLY NICE REVIEWS!I WILL DELETE IT IF ITS MEAN!  
Also,i need some ideas for the next couple of u have any just comment this or email me.  
See you next chapter!(:  
TCHAO BELLA :)


End file.
